Mist School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
Mist is a school in Rome, Italy, it is a school a lot lik e Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There were four founders, named Celeste Flight, James Corraggio, Lydia Gentala, and Zahir Fuoco. These four went to Hogwarts School and all by chance moved to Rome, Italy where there was no school for young witches and wizards, so the four decided they would create one on the school that they went to. They talked to the four founders of Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin, all said it was fine (Salazar's was forced...) They soon created a system a lot like Hogwarts, four houses with four animals to represent them too. Four Founders 'Celeste Flight' When Celeste went to Hogwarts she was sorted into Ravenclaw. Like her fellow founders she made her house attributes based on some of the ones from her hogwarts house, to be in her house, Flight, some attributes you could possess are kindnes, wisdom, and creativity. Celeste had a magical familliar named Lysander. Lysander was an immortal talking lion. She and the other founders agreed on having Lysander as the headmaster for when they all had died. After five years of the school being opened she and James got married. After eighty years of the school being open, Celeste passed away. 'James Corraggio' When James went to Hogwarts, he was sorted into Gryffindor. So when he and his friends started the school his house, Corraggio would be like Gryffindor. Some attributes for Corragio are brave and defending... James married Celeste five years after they started the school and he died fifty five years after they had made the school. He choose to pass on and not live like a ghost like his friend Lydia. 'Lydia Gentala' When Lydia went to Hogwarts, she was sorted into Hufflepuff. Whe n her and her three friends decided to make a school in Rome, she talked to Helga Hufflepuff what attributes she should have for her house. Helga said to use the ones she thought were just right. Her house is Gentala, some atributes for Gentala are you must be true to the end, loyal, and caring. Lydia died four years after they established the school, but she didnt pass on she decided to stay as a ghost, she is forever the Head of House for Gentala. 'Zahir Fuoco' Whe n Zahir went to Hogwarts, he was sorted into Slytherin. When he and his friends decided to make a school in Rome, he poped the idea of it being like Hogwarts, he was also the one that convinced Salazar Slytherin to agree. His house is Fuoco, some atributes to get in are cunning and snide sometimes and not afraid to speak their mind. He died thirty years after he and his friends established Mist, he chose to pass on and not return as a ghost like Lydia. Four Houses The four houses are Flight, Couraggio, Gentala, and Fuoco. Current and Forever Headmaster The current headmaster at Mist School is Lysander. Lysander is a talking lion, he is also immortal, he was the past familliar of Celeste Flight. Lysander isnt ruled by anyone, he makes the rules just and right. Being immortal the four founders agreed that he would always be the Headmaster after they passed on. He does his job well and treats his students fairly, and doesn't eat humans, no matter what the older years tell you! Some of the first years are always so scared that hes going to eat them you'd think they would know that by how many years he has been teaching. He has only ever had two "owners" which were Celeste Flight and Sky-Light Nightingale. Lysander became Sky-Light's famillar when he became ill and Sky-Light took care of him, as she was the only one that would stand up to his stubbornness and pride. Known Students and Teachers 'Known Students' Caroline Nightingale (2nd year to end) (Prefect) Sky-Light Nightingale (2nd year to end) (Head Girl and Prefect) Roderick Phantom (Quidditch Captain) 'Known Teachers' 'Classes and Extra-Curricular Stuff!' 'Classes' *Defence Against the Dark Arts *Charms *Transfiguration *Potions *Herbology *History of Magic *Astronomy *Flying (First Years Only) Optional Classes: *Study of Ancient Runes *Arithmancy *Muggle Studies *Care of Magical Creatures *Divination *Apparation (Sixth year, those of age only) 'Extra-Curricular Subjects' *Earth Magic *Muggle Art/Music *Ghoul Studies *Alchemy *Xylomancy (this is a version of Divination) * Orchestra and Choir *Qudditch What Students can do *They can be on the Qudditch Team for their house and one of them can be the Captain of their house team. (Captain selected by Head of House.) *Head Boy or Head Girl (Selected by all staff) *Prefect- 2 per House (Selected by Head of House) 'More of Mist' ' College-photo 5212 .jpg|Library Hyde-park.jpg|Up in the air University-of-Chicago.jpg|one part of the school.. University of chicago.png|Front View/Side View Mist.png|The School Crest College-photo 5218 .jpg ' Category:Wizarding schools